Mes Sept Péchés Capitaux
by TiteCXX
Summary: Allons droit au but : les pires choses qu'il avait faites. Ses sept plus grandes erreurs. Ses sept péchés capitaux. Mello n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'à se souvenir de pourquoi il en était arrivé là, dans cette réflexion imbécile et post mortem. MXN.


Résumé : Allons droit au but : les pires choses qu'il avait faites. Ses sept plus grandes erreurs. Ses sept péchés capitaux. Mello n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'à réfléchir à pourquoi il en était arrivé là, dans cette réflexion imbécile et post mortem. MXN.

Rating : T

Pairing : MXN

Disclaimer : Évidemment les personnages de Death Note ne m'appartiennent pas mais en plus je voulais souligner les similitudes que j'avais trouvé en comparant cette histoire à ''Blanc'' de Didou367. Ce n'est pas le même fil conducteur, pas le même couple et pourtant j'ai peur d'avoir été influencée. Toute ressemblance est involontaire, je vous l'assure.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Mes Sept Péchés Capitaux.**_

Mello ouvrit les yeux, pour les refermer rapidement. Non, non, non... il n'était pas là. Il les réouvrit... rien à faire.

Il était dans une pièce entièrement grise. Du sol au plafond, la couleur neutre envahissait le terrain. Lui, en revanche, était assis dans un fauteuil de cuir avec une tablette de chocolat dans la main. C'était déjà ça.

Il était mort.

« Connasse de Takada. » ne put il s'empêcher de lancer dans le vide.

A la base, son plan le menait vers un décès inéluctable de toute façon, mais quand même, ça l'agaçait un petit peu. Il croqua un bout de chocolat jetant un regard circulaire. Rien que du gris. Et lui.

« Génial, vraiment super les gars, bravo ! » dit il une nouvelle fois en levant les yeux au ciel.

On se foutait vraiment de sa gueule. Il passa négligemment les doigts sur le rosaire autour de son cou. Il aurait du être en enfer. Nan, vraiment, il voulait bien croire tout ce qu'on voulait, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que lui puisse avoir une chance de terminer autre part que dans un cachot en flamme fouetté par Lucifer pour le restant de l'éternité.

Ce serait vraiment la pire des blagues...

Un nouveau morceau de chocolat. Il était au purgatoire. Admettons.

« Mais sérieusement les mecs, qu'est ce que je fous là ? »

Normalement, cet endroit était réservé aux pécheurs qui pouvaient encore racheter leurs fautes. Expier leurs erreurs de mortel dans l'espoir d'un jour atteindre le paradis. Donc on lui donnait une seconde chance ?

OK. Cool.

Mello passa la main sur son visage, s'il devait se rappeler toutes ses fautes et les purger une par une, il n'était pas rendu. L'ampleur de la tâche était putain de colossale. Il se demanda un instant s'il devait prier, histoire d'avoir l'air de faire le travail correctement, mais vint rapidement à la conclusion que ce n'était probablement pas vraiment ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Il soupira légèrement énervé : par où commencer ? Est ce que ça le mènerait vraiment quelque part de se souvenir de toutes les conneries qu'il avait bien pu faire ? Est ce qu'il se souvenait de toutes les atrocités qu'il avait commises ? Il était peut être un génie mais pas Rain Man non plus, sa mémoire, pourtant extraordinaire, avait une limite.

« Fuck. Bande de connards de cathos à la con. »

Dieu existait donc. Non, pas nécessairement, la seule chose dont il avait la preuve, c'est qu'il existait une sorte d'entité après la mort. Certes.

En chassant distraitement une mèche qui chatouillait sa joue du bout des doigts, Mello s'aperçut que la cicatrice qui défigurait la moitié de son visage avait disparu. Étonné il observa le reste de son corps pendant quelques instants (puisqu'il n'avait pas de miroir), estimant après cette inspection sommaire que mise à part sa blessure, rien d'autre n'avait changé. C'était étrange, il devait ressembler au garçon de dix neuf ans qu'il avait été en mourant, la brulure en moins. Il avait d'autres problèmes en tête que son aspect général de toute façon.

Par où commencer ?

Il pensa pendant quelques instants à faire un suivi chronologique de l'ensemble de ses infractions à la morale mais, réflexion faite, une approche thématique serait plus simple.

Allons droit au but : les pires choses qu'il avait faites. Ses sept plus grandes erreurs.

Ses sept péchés capitaux.

Au moins, cela satisferait la morale chrétienne. Il prit un nouveau morceau de chocolat pour s'encourager et énuméra les sept vices rapidement : gourmandise, envie, avarice, colère, paresse, luxure, orgueil.

Sa nouvelle grille de lecture fraichement retrouvée, il décida qu'il les prendrait dans l'ordre où il les avait énuméré pour la première fois. Il se leva de son fauteuil lentement et alla jusqu'au mur en face de lui. Faisant fondre un peu de cacao sur ses doigts, il écrivit les sept péchés en grandes lettres fines sur fond gris avant d'aller se rassoir.

Il clos les yeux à nouveau, c'était parti.

* * *

_**La gourmandise **_donc. Ça, ça allait, pas trop dur de trouver avec lui de toute façon : le chocolat. En même temps, il ne pouvait humainement pas se rappeler de toutes les fois où il avait enfourné une tablette dans sa bouche, ce serait stupide, il fallait juste qu'il dégage un exemple qui lui semblait particulièrement important.  
Le souvenir émergea de lui même, le ramenant plus de dix ans en arrière.

Il était à la Wammy's House, sur un des bancs du parc, et avait réussit à voler du chocolat à la cantine. Ça le mettait en joie. Il déballa lentement la tablette, salivant d'avance. Il était seul, il était toujours seul. Mello n'avait besoin de personne pour devenir le premier, donc il n'avait pas pris la peine de se faire des amis. Son caractère bien trempé avait fait le reste éloignant toute personne tentant d'être sympathique à son égard.  
Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut le nouveau pensionnaire qui les avait rejoint quelques jours auparavant se diriger vers son banc. Le pauvre ne savait toujours qu'il ne fallait jamais déranger Mello quand il mangeait son chocolat. Puisque que quand Mello mange du chocolat, Mello réfléchit et quand Mello réfléchit, il pense à Near, et quand Mello pense à Near, il a tendance à être devenir légèrement agressif. Le ''légèrement'' étant en trop dans la phrase.

Il avait l'air stupide, ce gamin, avec sa manie de jouer à des jeux électroniques en portant des lunettes oranges (orange !). Le blondinet leva un sourcil lorsque le garçon roux s'assit à côté de lui sans un mot. Il contempla un instant les cheveux rouge feu qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, se demandant entre la frange trop longue et les verres teintés comment Matt faisait pour voir l'écran de sa console. Pas que ça l'intéresse spécialement du reste.

« Dégage » dit il au bout de quelques instants, définitivement agacé par l'autre crétin.

Le rouquin ne lui répondit pas, toujours absorbé par son jeu. Un résistant ? Trop drôle. Mello avait réussit à envoyer en dépression trois professeurs depuis le début de son année (on n'était même pas en mai) alors ce n'était pas exactement comme si le gamin lui faisait peur.

« T'es le nouveau, Matt, c'est ça ? » demanda t il dans une question rhétorique.

L'autre fit un discret hochement de tête. Donc il l'entendait. Donc s'il n'avait pas daigné réagir lors de la première injonction c'était juste pour l'embêter. Donc il allait mourir.

D'un geste vif, Mello fit sauter la console des mains de Matt, celle ci se disloquant sur le gravier à leurs pieds. Il saisit ensuite les lunettes et les jeta un peu plus loin. Son adversaire se tourna vers lui. Il avait de grands yeux verts. Incroyable d'avoir des iris pareilles : elles étaient émeraudes. Juste ça, une seule couleur.

Elles perturbèrent un instant le blond capricieux qui reprit bien vite ses esprits néanmoins.

« J'ai dit : Dégage. »

« Non »

La voix s'était élevé. Claire et en même temps légèrement tremblotante. Ça fit sourire Mello, il aimait bien cette détermination. Il aimait bien ce regard si expressif plein de vie et d'innocence. Car toutes ces choses inutiles, il pouvait les piétiner, à condition de s'y mettre sérieusement.

Néanmoins, ce fut Matt qui agit le premier, il mena ses doigts jusqu'à la tablette de chocolat, en cassa un petit bout et l'enfourna directement dans sa bouche.

Mello était estomaqué. Même ceux qui ne le connaissaient que de réputation savaient pertinemment que vraiment ce n'était pas la chose à faire si on comptait rester en vie et en un seul morceau.

Il vit que Matt n'appréciait pas la saveur amer de son dessert favori, mais il fut rapide à l'avaler plantant définitivement son regard résolu dans le sien. Il était résolu, certes, mais il avait peur aussi. Il avait l'impression d'être allé trop loin.

Mello plissa une seconde les yeux, évaluant du regard le rouquin : il savait que le gamin ne s'était pas fait d'ami ici. Il ne semblait pas intéressé par la fraternisation. Alors, d'une certaine façon, c'était parce qu'il trouvait Mello intriguant qu'il avait agi ainsi. Ça le fit sourire, lui aussi trouvait Matt attrayant maintenant.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'ami.

« C'est bon, tu peux rester, Matt. Je suis Mello. »

Et pourtant, le rouquin avait un intérêt.

« Je sais »

Il allait en faire son expérience personnelle. Jusqu'où tiendrait Matt, à ses côtés ? Jusqu'où irait cette détermination dans le regard vert ? Que pourrait il tirer de la fascination qu'avait le rouquin à son égard ?

« Bien, pourquoi t'es là ? »

Il allait se faire son premier ami de cette façon. Pas qu'il en ressente la nécessité, c'était par pure _gourmandise._

* * *

Le Mello âgé de dix neuf sortit enfin des troubles du passé. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas repensé à sa première rencontre avec Matt. Putain, tellement longtemps. Il se demanda soudain où était le rouquin. Peut être était il dans une salle grise jouxtant la sienne à réfléchir à ses erreurs. Non, Matt était quelqu'un de bien. Il avait peut être hacker deux trois trucs, commis un ou deux meurtres par ci par là, mais ce n'était jamais par envie, toujours par nécessité, toujours pour Mello. Ouais, il devait être au paradis. Le blond essaya de s'en convaincre encore une ou deux minutes avant de continuer à réfléchir.

* * *

_**L'envie **_est une impression complexe. Mello dit impression et non pas ''défaut'' ou ''péché'' parce qu'on pourra lui dire ce qu'on veut, c'est l'envie qui a fait de lui ce qu'il est devenu. Et il est un putain de génie.

Un génie de 14 ans dans une bibliothèque pour l'instant. Un petit génie complètement largué dans la physique quantique accessoirement. Le blondinet leva les yeux au ciel, menant à ses lèvres sa cinquième tablette de l'après midi. Il n'aimait pas la physique, c'était vraiment de la merde comme matière.

Quelques tables plus loin, Near résolvait un puzzle. Tout blanc dans son pyjama de coton, il entortillait sagement une mèche de cheveux entre ses mains fines. Cela fit grincer le blond de dents qui se demanda si l'albinos s'accordait une pause puzzle parce qu'il réfléchissait au problème de physique ou si au contraire il avait fini le devoir et se détendait.  
Parce que lui, Mello, n'avait pas beaucoup avancé depuis les trois dernières heures. Matt vint le rejoindre, chassant temporairement le génie blanc de sa pensée. Le rouquin jouait aux jeux vidéos, comme toujours. Il avait prit l'habitude de le faire à côté de Mello.

Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, l'un et l'autre étant trop préoccupé par leur passion respective : la destruction d'alien sur écran électronique et la compétition. Néanmoins, le blond sentait Matt de plus en plus captivé par sa personnalité : sa façon étrange d'envouter chaque personne l'entourant, de laisser ses sentiments l'envahir et de les relâcher en un bloc violent de façon imprévisible.

L'expérience avançait donc.

Mello agita ses mèches blondes et se leva soudain se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers son rival.  
« Near » siffla t il en se plantant devant lui.

L'autre prit son temps, finissant de placer la pièce qu'il avait dans la main, avant de relever les yeux. Des perles d'argent inexpressive. Near n'avait aucune âme, rien ne se cachait derrière son masque de marbre. Du moins, Mello l'espérait car sinon...

« Mello. »

Il saisit l'albinos par le col, le forçant à se relever et le plaquant contre un des pans de la bibliothèque. Quelques livres tombèrent sur le sol. Le blond fixa son rival un instant, essayant de comprendre ce qui le poussait à le haïr autant. Il voulait être premier, c'était une chose, mais il lui semblait que sa colère était aussi dirigée contre Near en lui même pas juste la position qu'il occupait.  
Il voulait écraser l'albinos parce qu'il était lui. Sa personnalité le dérangeait. Cette capacité à faire abstraction de tout ce qui le rendait humain, de jouer avec les autres comme s'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires marionnettes, d'être capable de pénétrer au plus profond de l'âme de ses adversaires sans y laisser un bout de son être. C'était un ensemble de défauts et de qualités que Mello détestait ne pas posséder.

Il se dit en poussant un peu sa réflexion que finalement il ne voudrait pas ressembler à Near, il était assez satisfait par son propre caractère.

Alors que son poing s'écrasait à nouveau sur la figure du plus jeune, amenant le rouge à colorer le blanc, Mello estima que lui même n'aimerait pas être si faible. Il appréciait de pouvoir se défendre autrement que par son esprit. Ainsi, poursuivit il mentalement alors que son pied rencontrait l'estomac du génie blanc, il ne détestait pas Near parce qu'il le jalousait.

Un cercle s'était formé autour des deux adolescents : les autres pensionnaires observant Near se faire battre. Même s'ils en avaient envie, aucun d'eux n'aurait l'audace de se confronter à Mello.

Le blond arrêta un instant le flot de coups qu'il déversait sur son ennemi, essayant de reprendre son souffle. L'autre tenta de se relever mais échoua lamentablement, il devait avoir au moins trois cotes cassées. Pourtant, malgré les bleus qui recouvraient l'opale, Near ne semblait pas moins aérien.

En toutes circonstances, l'albinos demeurait le même. Il avait la même stature, la même position, la même aura...

Mais Mello changeait de peau en permanences, n'arrivant pas à fixer son état sur un comportement continue et logique.  
Near était éternel. Il était fait pour résister. Malgré sa frêle stature, malgré sa faiblesse physique, malgré son incapacité sociale, Near resterait toujours en place.

Mello, lui; était temporel. Il s'évaporerait en un magma bouillant de sentiments. Il serait aussi fugace qu'une impression.

Cette prise de conscience l'énerva plus que tout le reste. Mello aurait voulu pouvoir durer toujours et s'assurer une postérité, mais ça n'était pas possible. Alors, non, il n'avait jamais voulu être Near, mais il aurait aimé subsister. Juste ça. S'il avait pu se permettre de penser que sa vie serait longue, peut être aurait il vu les choses autrement, peut être aurait il eut le temps de prendre du recule et voir les perspectives que lui offraient son statut.

Mais il n'y avait de place dans sa vie que pour un seul objectif alors autant en prendre un grandiose. Tant qu'à ne faire qu'une seule chose de sa misérable existence autant qu'elle soit incroyable.  
Puisqu'il ne pouvait être que temporel, il allait détruire l'éternel.

Il allait réduire Near à néant.

* * *

Mello se massa les tempes, de retour dans son fauteuil de cuir, il fut forcé de constater, avec un peu plus de recul, que son échec avait été lamentable à cette mission comme d'habitude. Enfin, non, pas totalement. Il verrait pourquoi plus tard, il devait d'abord finir ce qu'il avait commencé avant de pouvoir s'attarder à expliquer en quoi l'éphémère pouvait vaincre l'infini.

Le prochain péché, donc.

* * *

_**L'avarice.**_ Celle là, elle n'était pas facile...

Mello se souvint soudain du soir où il avait quitté la Wammy's. Il n'avait jamais repensé à cette soirée là, vraiment, c'était la première fois. Il n'en avait pas reparlé à Matt quand il l'avait rejoint, il ne l'avait pas évoqué avec Near quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, il ne l'avait certainement pas raconté aux autres mafieux... et lui même se l'était tue.

Il se souvenait avoir claqué la porte de Roger avec rage et de s'être retrouvé dans la couloir. Et puis là, plus rien, plus de colère, d'anxiété, de rage, de frustration. Même sa haine pour Near semblait l'avoir quitté l'espace de quelques secondes. Parce que Mello savait qu'il venait de prendre une décision.  
Il allait partir de l'orphelinat, définitivement, il allait se séparer de cette vie là. Ce n'était pas qu'une menace en l'air faite par un garçon immature et contrarié. C'était vrai.

Mello prit une grande inspiration avant de partir en direction de sa chambre. Quelques heures plus tard qui lui semblait n'être que quelques secondes, il se retrouva devant les grilles de la Wammy's.  
Derrière lui la lumière filtrait par les fenêtres de l'orphelinat à moitié assoupi. Il savait que Matt l'attendait, derrière l'une de ces vitres glacées. Mais il ne reviendrait pas.

Il croqua un bout de chocolat et se concentra un instant sur les sensations qui envahissaient son esprit : il avait peur, il était excité, il était pressé, il était haineux, il était vivant, il était Mello.

Tout ça à la fois. Il se concentra sur l'ensemble de ces sentiments et les enferma. Il cultiverait ces impressions, il en ferait son atout le plus grand. Il ferait de sa sensibilité sa force et dirigerait le monde d'une main de fer grâce à elle. Il soumettrait Matt grâce à elle. Il écraserait Near grâce à elle.

Ce soir là, pour la première et dernière fois, il ne partagea pas ce qu'il ressentait. Et c'était peut être ainsi que s'exprima son avarice.

Parce que s'il s'était retourné avant d'emprunter la route plongée dans noir, s'il avait été chercher Matt, s'il avait accepté la collaboration avec Near, s'il n'avait pas été un pécheur... comment les choses auraient elles tournées ?

* * *

Mello agita ses cheveux blonds. Il avait bloqué ce souvenir, l'enfermant dans un coin de sa mémoire, pendant si longtemps qu'il se demanda un instant s'il était réel, si la perception qu'il en avait aujourd'hui avait le moindre sens.

Peut être.

Sans analyser plus longtemps cette idée, il continua son expiation.

* * *

Voyons ce que _**la colère**_, plus aisée que le précédent, allait lui évoquer.

Cela faisait un an qu'il était parti de la Wammy's, il avait enfin réussit à acquérir la confiance des mafieux. Dans peu de temps il serait assez intégré pour les manipuler sans en avoir l'air. Mais pour l'instant il était occupé à vomir. Ça faisait environ une heure que l'ensemble de ses repas de la journée finissaient dans la cuvette des WC. Majoritairement, c'était du chocolat mélangé à un peu de vodka.

Soudain, il ne se sentit plus nauséeux et put enfin sortir des sanitaires pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il essaya de saisir son flingue sur son bureau mais à peine eut il touché l'arme que sa main s'en éloigna vivement. Comme dans un geste compulsif. Il aurait pu jurer que le métal l'avait brulé.

Mello hurla de rage. Interceptant son reflet déformé par l'expression de haine et de dégout, il frappa du poing le miroir qui recouvrait son armoire. Le verre brisé lui renvoya son image démultipliée. Ça le fit crier une fois de plus.

Il n'avait jamais voulu faire ça. Pas vraiment. Il n'avait jamais souhaité ôter la vie de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

Mais il avait du le faire, pour être dans la mafia, car c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de pouvoir atteindre Near. Alors il avait tué. Il avait renoncé à l'ensemble des principes qu'on lui avait inculqué dans l'usine à génie qu'on appelait Wammy's House. A cause de Near. Pour Near.

Mello lança un nouveau son animal à la nuit.

Voir ce que cet albinos l'avait forcé à devenir le dégoutait. Il haïssait Near pour ça aussi : pour avoir eu une telle influence sur lui. Pour avoir perverti son esprit malgré lui.  
Et pourtant, se dit Mello maintenant à genou sur le sol, ce qui l'énervait vraiment, c'est de n'avoir rien ressenti pour cet homme agonisant à ses pieds. Il ne s'était pas retourné, après lui avoir logé deux balles dans la poitrine, il n'avait pas eu pitié lorsqu'il l'avait supplié de l'achever, il n'avait pas bronché quand les autres hommes de la pièce avaient frappé sa victime. Parce qu'il s'en foutait.  
La seule pensée qui avait traversé son esprit était que finalement, il allait pouvoir attaquer son rival en plein cœur.

Et c'était le plus douloureux, que de savoir que même votre âme est si corrompue par la vengeance et la rancœur qu'elle ne se sent plus dans dans l'obligation de vous révéler vos péchés, que de ne plus sentir la ligne flou du vice que vous traversez maintenant sans problème, que de réaliser que vous êtes prêt à tout, que d'avoir vendu votre âme au diable.

Il se détestait en ce moment même. Il hurlait de rage depuis plus de deux heures, mais plus contre lui que contre l'albinos et ce depuis longtemps.  
Son âme s'effritait devant le vice et même si ça allait dans son processus de revanche, c'était malsain.  
Et il s'en foutait complètement puisque quoique son âme corrompue puisse devenir, cela ne lui permettrait que de se rapprocher de la destruction totale de Near.

Alors il hurlait.

* * *

Une nouvelle fois, Mello sortit de sa torpeur catholique. Mais seulement pour mieux y replonger.

* * *

Un péché délicat lui vint à l'esprit immédiatement, le suivant sur sa liste écrite au chocolat sur le mur en face de lui : _**La paresse.**_

Personne ne l'avait jamais trouvé paresseux : ce serait un comble. Il avait étudié comme un fou pendant les 15 premières années de sa vie à la Wammy's et pendant les quatre suivantes avaient réussi à monter un réseau mafieux. Tout cela dans le but de battre Near.  
Leur combat n'avait pas stoppé ne serait ce qu'une seule seconde depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, 17 ans plus tôt.

Ou peut être justement, une seule seconde.  
Il rentrait d'une journée épuisante de travail. Il avait posé des micros dans la chambre de Misa Amane toute la journée en plus de remplir quelques services de tueur à gage (afin de payer le matériel informatique nécessaire à l'espionnage).

Il était enfin chez lui légèrement dégouté par la tournure qu'avait pris les événement lors de sa mission meurtrière. Mais après tout ce n'était pas son problème. Dès que Mello commettait un meurtre, ou la moindre infraction à la morale, il rejetait cette pensée dans un coin de sa tête : le coin Near.  
Néanmoins, lorsque l'on savait que le ''coin Near'' composait presque l'intégralité de son esprit, est ce que cela avait encore un sens de l'appeler ''un coin'' ? L'autre partie de son cerveau génial étant nécessaire à la comptabilité de ses tablettes de chocolat.

Il ouvrit la porte, interceptant immédiatement Matt avachi dans le canapé de leur salon miteux. Le rouquin jouait bien évidemment à la console. Cela devait faire environ une semaine qu'il l'avait rejoint, Mello ayant guérit de sa blessure au visage plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.  
Entonnement, se dit le blond en s'asseyant à côté de son meilleur ami, malgré son départ, son expérience n'avait pas été un échec : le regard vert s'était éteint un peu plus chaque jour durant les trois années qu'avait durée leur séparation.

Mello ferma les yeux et réfléchit à cette réalité un instant : Matt était revenu à la seconde où il l'avait appelé, aussi sarcastique et tranchant que le jour où il l'avait laissé. Cependant chacune des phrases qu'il lui adressait semblait être teintée d'un reproche mêlé de supplique : « pourquoi m'as tu laissé pour lui ? »

Peut être que Mello aurait du s'en vouloir, mais pour l'instant la présence de Matt lui servait bien : il avait besoin d'un allié de confiance ainsi que d'un hacker pour mener à bien sa bataille avec Near et Matt avait ces deux qualités.

Le jeune mafieux agita sa masse de cheveux blonds, chassant les réflexions qui habitaient son esprit. Chaque seconde qu'il passait à réfléchir sur Matt, Near en faisait de même avec Kira. Il n'avait pas le temps de rêvasser sur son meilleur ami.

Sa paresse n'avait duré qu'une seconde, le temps qu'il cligne des yeux, avant d'aller rejoindre sa chambre d'un pas agacé en déballant une tablette de chocolat. La personne occupant sa pensée n'ayant même pas relevé ses yeux verts presque éteints. Matt aurait peut être du prendre conscience qu'une seconde il avait été le centre de son attention. Mello aurait peut être du avoir envie de le lui dire, afin de lui signifier que leurs retrouvailles avaient un minimum de sens. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, le blond ayant la flemme de s'intéresser à ce genre de détails pour l'instant. Il aurait le temps de le faire...

* * *

Mello sourit lorsqu'il vit le péché suivant :_** la luxure.**_ Ça au moins il savait par où commencer, ça allait être torché en cinq minutes.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, le blond n'avait couché qu'avec deux personnes : une fille dont il ne se rappelait même plus le nom dans une boite de nuit la semaine de sa sortie de la Wammy's, histoire de perdre sa virginité, histoire de le faire avant Near.

Et Matt.

Il s'attarderait sur cette deuxième expérience. Quelle histoire choisir de toutes celles qu'il avait eut avec le rouquin ? La première ? Elle n'avait pas d'intérêt, il avait juste plaqué Matt contre un mur qui lui avait répondu avec un mélange de désir malsain et de soumission.

Donc non.

Celles qui avaient suivie ? Non plus. Elles étaient pareilles à la première en fait. A peu près aussi vide de sens.  
Ce fut à ce moment que Mello réalisa qu'il n'avait pas baisé Matt par luxure mais par domination. Une sorte de poursuite de son expérience par des voies plus tactiles dirait-il. Mais ça ne ressemblait pas au péché décrit par le Seigneur dans la mesure où elle n'était pas liée à une tentation irrépressible : Mello avait provoqué le désir chez le rouquin, certes, mais de son côté ça s'inscrivait dans un processus presque scientifique de recherche empirique de la preuve.

* * *

Bien, alors finalement, il allait devoir chercher.

Il se retrouva soudain replongé au jour où il avait été voir son rival au SPK. Il venait d'achever de lui parler (pointant une arme sur sa tempe : l'émotion des retrouvailles) et ce connard de Casper n'avait pas pris la peine de se retourner. Pas très étonnant. Au moment de franchir la porte pour sortir, alors qu'il avait déjà une tablette de chocolat au bord des lèvres, ça avait agacé Mello un peu plus que de raison.

Il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait pensé au moment où il reverrait l'albinos pendant jour et nuit depuis 3 ans. Ça avait été le cas et... rien. Pas d'effusion de sang, pas de combat mortel, pas de douleur... enfin, lui même avait ressenti la haine accumulée bouillir dans ses veines mais Near n'avait pas semblé impressionné ni particulièrement passionné par le parcours de son rival.  
Le génie blanc paraissait parfaitement satisfait de la tournure que prenait les évènements et ça n'allait pas. Du tout.

A l'assimilation de cette idée, Mello s'était vivement retourné et avant qu'aucun membre du SPK n'ait put effectuer le moindre geste pour l'arrêter (même cette débile de Lidner) il s'était jeté sur Near.

Le choc avait fait s'écrouler la structure qui entourait son rival faisant s'effondrer en un tas informe la barrière protectrice que formaient les railles des trains.

Rien à foutre.  
Il était maintenant au dessus de Near, enfin plutôt allongé sur lui, l'étouffant à moitié, pas que l'idée lui déplaise.

Les trois autres, dans un geste parfaitement inutile, avaient sorti leurs armes et la pointaient vers les deux génies aux corps emmêlés sur le sol, n'osant pas tirer de peur de blesser leur chef.

Mello savait bien qu'ils ne pouvaient prendre un tel risque et que Near ne laisserait jamais aucun des agents lui faire de mal : il était son puzzle. Encore une fois, assimiler cette réalité lui donnait envie de massacrer l'être blanc bloqué sous lui.

Le regard de Mello avait rencontré celui de son rival et pour la première fois en trois ans retrouvant le regard gris et impersonnel. Son esprit, une nouvelle fois, fut envahit par cette couleur. Et ça le percuta de plein fouet.  
Near était là. Near était en dessous de lui. Near à sa merci. Et ça n'avait pas l'air de le perturber.

Les yeux de Mello se plissèrent de rage. Il n'arriverait pas à s'en empêcher, il fallait qu'il agisse. Peut être était ce du au fait qu'ils n'étaient plus des enfants mais quelque chose avait changé durant ses trois années, chez lui. Il ne voulait plus blesser Near par la violence de ses coups ni par la force de ses poings. Quelque chose avait grandit au fond de son estomac sans qu'il en prenne conscience jusqu'à aujourd'hui, une sorte de monstre qui n'attendait que le bon moment pour se réveiller.  
Visiblement, ce moment était arrivé : il avait envie de posséder Near.

Brutalement, il posa ses lèvres contre celles du génie blanc les ravageant d'un baiser brulant et destructeur. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que l'infâme chaleur qui se répandait dans tout son corps à se contact. Il sentait Near lui répondre avec un mélange d'hésitation (due certainement à son inexpérience) et de passivité.

L'albinos avait mené ses mains pâles dans les cheveux blonds et entremêlait ses doigts aux mèches cendrées. Ça énerva un peu plus Mello de sentir que l'autre prenait ses marques.  
Le baiser s'accentuait toujours, le mafieux ayant permis à sa langue de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la bouche de son rival à coups de dents. Il s'entendait grogner alors que leur lèvres se séparaient l'espace de quelque secondes pour reprendre un souffle qu'ils savaient pourtant perdu d'avance. Near gémissait doucement comme dans une confession apaisante.  
Ce connard savait parfaitement ce que Mello endurait, à ne pouvoir une fois de plus se contrôler, et sa complaisance tenait uniquement au fait qu'il essayait de calmer le blond caractériel.

Les mains de l'éternel second saisirent les cuisses blanches avant de les effleurer du bout des doigts, découvrant pour la première fois un corps qu'il avait pourtant observé pendant des années. Il les fit remonter jusqu'aux hanches fines les saisissant fermement, hésitant une seconde à arracher la chemise. Il préféra cependant faire glisser ses doigts en dessous du coton blanc plantant ses ongles vernis dans la peau immaculée. Espérant par ce geste incongru laisser une marque rouge.

Il continuait d'embrasser fermement Near qui ne cherchait pas à se dégager, les autres les observant avec un mélange de frayeur et de dégout. Évidemment, de l'extérieur cela pouvait ressembler à un abus : N si frêle et fragile devant M, monstre de sauvagerie et de cruauté.  
Mais les deux protagonistes savaient que leurs actions étaient bien au dessus d'une idée de domination physique : Mello subissait tout autant ses gestes qu'il ne les commettait.

Même lorsqu'il saisit les poignets osseux de Near pour les plaquer sur le sol de métal, il sentit la condescendance de son rival. Quand ses dents mordillèrent les lèvres adverses, il resta persuadé que l'albinos le laissait agir pour s'assurer qu'il arrêterait de faire n'importe quoi dans les jours suivants. Il voulait d'une certaine façon reprendre une emprise définitive sur Mello.

Le mafieux releva légèrement la tête dégageant d'un geste sec une mèche blonde de devant ses yeux mais au moment de replonger sur les lèvres pâles, il rencontra à nouveau le regard gris. Et celui ci l'arrêta immédiatement.

Il s'aperçut que son soufflé était court, celui de Near également. Ils étaient toujours dans la même position, tellement proche. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi près l'un de l'autre.

Lentement, Mello baissa ses lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille pâle. Sa main vint caresser la joue blanche alors que les doigts de Near effleuraient sa nuque.

« Je te hais » murmura t il.

« Je sais. »

Le mafieux se releva lentement et tourna les talons. Il ramassa sur le sol son manteau tombé au moment de leur altercation et sa tablette de chocolat qu'il replaça dans la porte intérieur. Il se demanda un instant s'il devait se retourner pour voir si Near s'était relevé ou si les agents avaient décidé de l'arrêter pour atteinte à la pudeur.  
Mais il ne le fit, il ne se sentait pas la force de voir les pupilles argentées une nouvelle fois lui montrer à quel point il n'avait aucun contrôle sur lui même quand on en arrivait à Near.  
Et puis il avait peur de tout recommencer s'il voyait l'albinos étendu sur le sol.

Il avait envie de recommencer.  
Il avait envie de Near.

* * *

Mello renversa la tête, contemplant le plafond gris une nouvelle fois, ses yeux balayant la couleur indéfinissable des yeux de Near. Il ne savait même pas si ce dont il se souvenait s'était réellement passé où s'il ne s'agissait que d'un fantasme de plus. Peut être un peu des deux.

Combien de fois avait il rêvé de l'albinos ?

* * *

Aucune importance. Pour le vice suivant il avait déjà son idée. Ça, il savait que c'était réel, au moins. Son _**orgueil**_ était le plus réel de tous ses péchés.

Il venait d'annoncer le plan ''Takada'' à Matt. Ça remontait à moins de deux jours et pourtant cela lui paraissait à une éternité du moment présent. Mais il se souvenait très clairement de la façon dont l'avait regardé son meilleur ami à ce moment là. Il avait relevé les yeux de sa console, assimilant les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre depuis là où il était allongé sur le lit double de sa chambre.

Doucement, Mello l'avait rejoint. Il était rare qu'il se montre aussi caressant, mais après tout il venait de les condamner à mort.

« Tu ne vas pas mourir, Matt, ils ne tireront pas s'ils t'attrapent. »

« Je sais. »

Mais aucun des deux n'y croyait réellement, ils l'espéraient tout au plus. Et encore, le regard vide de Matt donnait l'impression à Mello que si lui même venait à décéder lors de cette mission suicide, le rouquin voudrait suivre.

Le geek n'avait plus rien à voir avec le garçon ironique que Mello avait rencontré une dizaine d'année auparavant, il n'était plus qu'un amas de chair aussi vide que les coquilles de plastique de ses jeux vidéos. Il ne vivait plus que pour Mello. Normal qu'il s'éteigne définitivement en même temps que lui.  
Il avait achevé son expérience mais n'avait pas vraiment le temps de penser à ses conneries d'orphelin mesquin en manque d'affection maternelle. Connard de Freud.

Mello se releva, lançant qu'il allait prendre une douche, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

A l'intérieur de celle ci, il mit en marche l'eau mais n'entra pas dans la cabine. Toujours habillé, il s'appuya contre le mur carrelé de blanc et se laissa glisser contre celui ci.

Il allait mourir. Putain, il allait crever d'ici vingt quatre heures.

Sa respiration devint sifflante, Mello ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne voulait pas aller à l'échafaud. Ni en enfer.

Le mafieux enserra le rosaire dans son poing, sentant son cœur battre sous son haut de cuir. Malgré l'eau qui ruisselait dans un bruit sec, il ne pouvait se permettre de faire trop de bruit en chialant : Matt ne devait surtout pas l'entendre. Mello essaya de se convaincre instant que c'était uniquement parce que ça ferait foirer l'expérience s'il se montrait vulnérable maintenant.

Pourquoi devait il mourir déjà ? Pour gagner contre Near ? Est ce que la mort était une victoire ? Non, puisqu'elle résultait d'une association de ses plans avec celui de son rival. Finalement, il en était revenu au point de départ, quatre ans plus tôt dans le bureau de Roger. Alors Near gagnait puisque Mello avait de lui même adhéré à son idée de collaboration. D'un autre côté, qu'importe ce que pourra penser ou dire l'albinos : ça ressemblait vraiment à une égalité, cette partie.

Mello aurait pu attendre que Kira tue Near, il triompherait facilement après cela. Mais non, le meurtre de Near, s'il n'était pas de sa main, serait une abomination. Car Near était l'éternel et lui le temporel. Alors l'albinos doit survivre et le monstre se sacrifier.

Le blond sortit son portable de la poche intérieure de sa veste, ses mains tremblantes lui permettant difficilement d'en ouvrir le clapet. Il composa de tête le numéro que Lidner lui avait passé un jour pour la joindre, il pourrait alors parler à Near. Mais finalement, il referma l'objet. Il ne voulait pas que Near sache non plus la raison pour laquelle il faisait tout ça, il n'avait pas envie qu'il sache que le grand Mello pleurnichait dans sa salle de bain terrifié à l'idée de ce qui allait lui arriver. Il avait peur, aussi, d'à nouveau laisser ses mots dévoiler ses véritables pensées. Il aimerait pouvoir mourir dans la dignité.  
Cependant, son portable vibra, affichant un appel entrant anonyme. De toute évidence, sa dernière requête allait être compromise.

En décrochant, il reconnu immédiatement la voix de son interlocuteur : impersonnelle et froide.

« Bonsoir, Mello. »

« Near » répliqua t il entre ses dents serrées essayant de maitriser les sanglots dans sa voix.

Ses larmes se stoppèrent presque immédiatement, à son grand soulagement. Néanmoins, il soupçonnait Near d'être assez intelligent pour les entrevoir.

« Ne va pas jusqu'au bout, Mello. On a encore le temps de trouver un autre moyen d'arrêter Kira. Ta mort n'est pas inéluctable. »

L'interpelé eut un rire sans joie.

« Si, Near. Je te rappel que c'est un combat à mort. Entre toi et moi. Kira n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. Je vais mourir et tu vas vivre et je saurai que toute ta vie tu sentiras ma présence sur tes pas comme un échec. Dans notre partie, je gagne en te forçant à comprendre que tu as échoué en étant incapable d'empêcher mon meurtre. Dans un autre jeu, j'imagine qu'on peut croire que je perds contre Kira. Mais très sincèrement, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce Dieu de pacotille, je n'en ai qu'un et il m'attend. »

« Mello, tu es ridicule. »

« Ta gueule. »

Le blond eut envie de raccrocher mais n'en avait pas la force, il souhaitait que cette conversation s'éternise bien qu'il n'ose se l'avouer.

« Tu peux gagner autrement. Je vais te faire gagner autrement » asséna Near.

Mello haussa un sourcil, sentant la voix de l'autre hésiter à cette dernière phrase. Il y eut un long moment de silence pendant lequel aucun des deux ne parla, écoutant le souffle de l'autre se répercuter en un grésillement dans le circuit électronique. Et enfin :

« Je t'aime. Ça te fait gagner, n'est ce pas Mello ? »

Les pupilles céruléennes s'agrandirent de surprise à cette confession. Et Mello sentit une nouvelle fois des larmes contre ses joues. Connard de Casper, jusqu'au bout il le ferait hésiter. Mais c'était encore un jeu. Near croyait il le connaître, le comprendre, le posséder à ce point là ? Avait il achevé le puzzle Mello ?

Le blond espéra soudain être capable de franchise mais arrêta les mots qui allaient franchir ses lèvres, les substituant à d'autres, bien plus familiers. Presque mécaniques. Presque faux.

« Je te hais. »  
Mello raccrocha et retira la batterie du téléphone.

* * *

Pour la dernière fois, Mello rouvrit les yeux. En face de lui, à la place de sa liste chocolatée, était écrit en lettre fine et penchée : Nate River.

Il se leva immédiatement allant contempler l'inscription qui lui sembla indélébile.

Il avait fait tuer Matt bien avant sa mort physique en fait, il l'avait vidé de son âme la remplaçant par une obsession. Il s'en foutait toujours autant, encore une fois, quelque soit la méthode, du moment que le résultat, à savoir la destruction de Near, était là, les conséquences de ses actes ne lui posaient aucun problème particulier. Était ce toujours le cas ?

Il s'était également débrouillé pour que la personne qui l'aimait vive le reste dans sa vie dans le malheur le plus complet sachant pertinemment que jamais Near ne finirait son existence prématurément (cela devait être une des valeurs que L leur inculquait avec le plus de ferveur : se battre pour sa vie. Ironique quand on y réfléchissait en profondeur). Il avait atteint son but. En était il plus heureux ?

Il s'était putain de démerdé pour ne jamais admettre à quel point il était amoureux. Tous ses efforts valaient ils cette réussite ? Car c'en était une, n'est ce pas ? C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu ?

Soumettre Matt, _fait_, écraser Near, _fait_, s'auto-détruire, _fait_. Tout avait été accompli. Que restait il ?

Il restait lui, éternellement bloqué dans cette salle grise à ressasser ses triomphes et ses échecs qui se confondaient étrangement pour ne former qu'un magma confus d'émotions à le rendre fou.

Il n'irait pas en enfer, il y était déjà.

/

_(NDA : J'ai failli arrêter l'histoire à ce moment là, soyez soulagé...)_

/

Un instant, l'idée de s'agenouiller et de prier lui revint à l'esprit. Implorer le pardon aurait il encore un sens ?

En se retournant, Mello constata deux choses : la première fut que son fauteuil et son chocolat avaient disparu. La seconde, étant qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre, Near était étendu sur le sol.

Égal à lui même, éternellement vêtu de son pyjama immaculé, sa silhouette fine et virginale se dessinait comme une fausse note sur le sol gris. Ses boucles blanches et légères s'étalaient en un halo autour de son visage aux traits sereins. Il était dans la même position que celle dans laquelle il l'avait probablement laissé au SPK. Une de ses mains blanches se releva soudain de quelques centimètres pour saisir une mèche d'ivoire et l'entortiller lentement avant que les iris d'argent soient dévoilées au reste de la salle.

Lentement, l'albinos se releva, jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce, ses yeux se posant finalement sur Mello, incapable de bouger.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là N ? » demanda soudain le blond d'une voix froide.

L'albinos releva lentement la manche gauche de son pyjama sans un mot et montra son poignet blanc au mafieux en guise de réponse. Celui ci était parfaitement immaculé. S'apercevant de cette anomalie, étrangement associée à la disparition de la cicatrice sur le visage de Mello, il mima le geste par lequel il s'était tranché les veines.

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent à nouveau. Il avait eu tord de croire qu'il était le seul sur lequel L avait échoué son expérience de transfert de personnalité.

Remarquant le regard insistant de son rival pour le mur derrière le blond, Mello lui demanda d'une voix sarcastique :

« Tu ne reconnais même plus ton vrai nom, Nate ? »

« Je vois le tien, Mihael. »

Étonné, Mello se retourna pour vérifier que l'inscription n'avait pas de nouveau changée. Ce n'était pas le cas, sous ses yeux à lui s'étalaient toujours les lettres composant le patronyme originel du génie blanc. Une nouvelle fois leur vision du monde était différente.

Il sentit Near se placer à ses côtés et contempler le mur également, en venant probablement à la même conclusion que lui.

« Nate, je... » commença t il.

« Je sais. Tu me hais pour t'avoir rendu gourmand, envieux, avare, colérique, paresseux, lubrique et orgueilleux et tu m'aimes pour les même raisons. Tu en es désolé. Je sais, Mihael. »

Mello saisit la main fine dans un geste absurde, entremêlant leurs doigts. Ils restèrent un long moment en silence.

« Je t'aime »

Ils étaient au delà du temps et de l'espace alors Mello avait voulu en profiter pour outrepasser les limites de sa personnalité encore une fois.

« Où sommes nous, Mihael ? En Enfer ou au Paradis ? »

« Aucune idée. Où que l'on soit on y est ensemble »

« Alors ça peut être autant l'un que l'autre. »

« Exactement, Nate. »

* * *

voilà la fin d'un long OS. J'ai faillit le couper en deux mais je me suis dit que finalement, ça n'aurait pas beaucoup d'intérêt.  
Je sais que l'attitude de Mello par rapport à Matt est extrêmement sombre dans cette histoire. Je voulais montrer qu'au delà de son remord, Mello n'est _pas_ quelqu'un de sympathique... du tout.  
Il est vraiment méchant dans certains moments et le regrette au bout d'un temps... enfin juste parce qu'il est mort parce que sinon cette situation lui allait parfaitement.

Enfin bref... le fait d'écrire sur les sept péchés capitaux dans Mello, Mihael Kheel, M et nous a fait ressurgir cette idée qui me trottait dans la tête. J'ai voulu recommencer de façon plus détaillée.

Et puis finalement, le point de vue de Mello est plus accessible que celui de ce génie albinos et glacial.

J'espère que ça vous à plu...

A bientot.


End file.
